


Ich könnte

by arlartnonsense



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fabian mark tbh, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Short One Shot, and i cant escape, german title bc isn't my work if it doesnt have a german title, ignore me, is like, my life became prucan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlartnonsense/pseuds/arlartnonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prussia is gone.</p><p>Matthew couldn't do nothing about it, he could just pretend and ignore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ich könnte

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo, hallo, hallo.
> 
> This was born from a tumblr post were I got excited with the tags and people asked me to write something based on it.

Gilbert knew, he knew since the war started again, he could felt it, he had told Germany about it, but his brother only told him to calm down, he told him they would win the war, he told him this time they would win.

His brother was wrong.

1945.

"Birdie...Maybe this will be the last time I will be able to be with you again"

"W-what?" Matthew had a puzzled look on his face, like he couldn't process what Gilbert was saying "What do you mean?"

"I-I don't mean anything, is just...just..." He run a hand through his hair, the helmet had it all greasy and ugly, but who cared at times like this "A feeling"

Matthew just looked at him, he understood, but fuck, they could pretend, they could pretend they would be fine, they could pretend they weren't at war, they could pretend.

That was all they had after all.

Matthew kissed his forhead, Gilbert just closed his eyes, pretending, pretending he could be with his birdie without hidding, pretending, ignoring the allies who were right now debating what to do with German/Prussian territory, he could pretend and ignore.

"You should get going eh?"

A nervous crossed Matthew's lips, Gilbert tried to keep pretending he was okay, so he just put that stupid smug look on his face

"Ja, I should"

He patted Matthew's shoulder and turned around, it was time to face the consequences of the war.

"Hey Gilbert!" He turned around, Matthew looked so pretty, his uniform made him look adorable"Yeah!?" He screamed back, standing there, hands in his pockets "When this ends...let's eat pancakes again?" the last part came out soft, just like Matthew used to speak.

Gilbert stood there, silent for a second, wonder if he could pretend he could do that again someday. Probably no, but if he could make Matthew happy he would.

"Yeah! Sounds like a date!" He could see Matthew smiling. Oh thanks God for that smile! That smile could fix everything, or almost everything.

Matthew waved goodbye and Gilbert stared walking again. He looked back, Matthew was still there, he was looking down with his arms around him, Gilbert wished he could hold him forever.

One last scream.

"Hey Birdieee!!! _Ich bin in dich verliebt!!!_ "

He saw how Matt looked up, he couldn't see his expression too well now. The Prussian keep walking, he wasn't looking where he was going, he was walking with his back to the front so he could look at Matthew.

" _Ich will immer mit dir zusammen sein!!!_ "

He almost fell, but he needed to get that out of his chest, he wasn't sure if Matthew had heard him, but at least he had said it.

Matthew had heard it, but he didn't understood, he just smiled, that voice, that scratchy voice, the voice of his love. He wished he could run to him and tell him to stay, but that would mean trouble, and he had fought so much to end this war, he couldn't shake off the feelings of the D Day yet. He didn't want more war, he needed to let Gilbert go, and pray for him to go back to him safe and sound.

 

 

1947.

 

Canada was okay, not well, not fine. He was okay.

It had been two years, two years since Prussia had gone, Canada knew he was working for Poland and Russia. That was all. None knew how he was, in what state he was. He just pray, and pray, and pray because he can't do anything else, he can't go and ask Poland to gave him back, he can't ask Russia, he can't ask his brother to do something because Alfred had done a lo already.

He could just wait.

"Matthew?" It was England voice through the phone

"Hello"

"I just called to give you the news because my boss says all the allies must know" He smiled with he lisent to the bitter voice of the englishman, he probably was incredible tired, or done with calling everyone to gave them some news "We are going to dissolve Prussia, oh yes now the I'm calling you how is t-"

What.

No.

That was a lie, Prussia, his Gilbert, his boyfriend, his love was okay, they couldn't dissolve him out of nowhere. This -of course- changed everything, yeah, he hadn't hear any news about him in a while, but he knew he was alive, he new Gilbert was out there, he knew he had someone who loved him out there.

They couldn't take him away from him.

"-hew?"

"S-sorry! What were you saying?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine" He tried to calm his breathing "W-when they are going t-to dissolve Prussia?" Saying those words hurt, it hurt so much.

"Tomorrow, wh-"

He hung the phone.

This was a lie, this were all lies.

He needed a plane to Germany right now.

He was standing in the crowd, unable to do anything, he was part of the allies, none could know about this, that would be being a traitor, that could get him killed -well maybe not that, but it will be a lot of trouble-

He was there, but he wasn't there, his mind was blank, he couldn't think, he knew Gilbert would die in the next 20 seconds, but he can't bring himself to accept it, oh god he couldn't, he couldn't even look at him, he didn't want to, he knew he would break, so the blond looks at nothing, he just look at some point in the floor and he lose himself looking at nothing. He can hear America talking about something in the background with England, he can hear Francis laugh, but he can't process nothing of what they are saying because all this situation is too much for him.

He heard it.

The sound of the rifle.

The sound of a body hitting the floor.

And there is when he breaks, nothing can't hold him now, none can hold him, none can take that pain off his chest, none.

He can hear America asking him what is wrong, and he is able to mutter something like "I don't like seeing people dying, that is all" America would take him away of the scene, a scene Matthew never looked, he couldn't look it, but he could pretend Gilbert was okay, he could pretend, he could ignore.

Yes, he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was lame tbh. 
> 
> This wasn't historically accurate, I don't think the allies would reunite to kill a country, I think they would all agree and Russia would finish him, but well, the tumblr thing was "That’s a nice otp you got there, it’d be a shame if one WAS BRUTALLY EXECUTED IN FRONT OF THE OTHER" so I had to do that that way.
> 
> Translations:  
> -Ich bin in dich verliebt: I'm in love with you  
> -Ich will immer mit dir zusammen sein: I want to be with you always.


End file.
